


Sharp & Dapper

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Hymn of Stars and Blood (Secret Santa Gifts & IgNoct Drabbles) [7]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct, Ignoct Secret Santa, Ignoct Secret Santa 2017, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Romance, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: As Chrystmas draws closer, Noctis struggles with what to get Ignis and hopes the advisor doesn’t catch on to the dilemma.IgNoct Secret Santa gift to serenbach86/serenbach





	Sharp & Dapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach86 (serenbach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> For the IgNoct Secret Santa, my recipient was serenbach/serenbach86. I’m sorry that I’m super late on this and I hope this makes up for the delay. Gah, I really wanted to write the prince and consort, soulmate, and magical creature AUs so much but I ended up losing the drafts… The content here contains IgNoct in an established relationship, set in an alternate universe where life is peaceful in Insomnia, and contains winter themes. You won’t find any explicit content that I didn’t mark and there’s no trigger warnings or BDSM. I hope that this falls into what you wanted, and I hope you had a wonderful holiday and have a fantastic Happy New Year!

“It’s inadvisable. Not to mention incomprehensible.”  
  
“Calm down, Iggy. We’ll bump into that chamberlain eventually. Probably looking for us right now as we speak.”   
  
Ignis halted, frowning as he drummed his finger on his sleeve testily. “Forgive me, but if a man is ordered to give us an exclusive tour on his master’s property, he wouldn’t leave guests unattended, would he? And let’s not get started on how offensive it was that Councilor Udina blatantly disregarded our precious time by sending his chamberlain to us instead?”  
  
The Lucian prince wasn’t one to tell anyone how to do their job and while it was amusing to hear his advisor upbraid an uptight officer out of earshot, the presented situation could be taken with a new perspective. He was in no hurry in return to their scheduled tour anyway.  
  
“Gave us some alone time together,” Noctis quipped, shifting from one foot to the other to playfully bump his shoulder in Ignis’ side. “Right?”  
  
The advisor’s scowl softened, disarmed by the prince’s crooked and easy-going grin. “Well, I suppose there’s that,” he agreed immediately.

Reassured that Ignis’ anger was at least subdued and their own private tour of the mansion sans the stuffy commentary be continued at their leisure, Noctis turned his attention to the gaudy tapestry behind Ignis.   
  
“What the hell is that?”   
  
Ignis turned around and tilted his head. “I believe that’s the councilor. Standing over a slain griffon and blade through its gullet.”  
  
“He fought a griffon?”  
  
“Highly unlikely. There have been no records of him having served in combat when it was his coin that funded the war. It was a generous contribution.”  
  
“He sure didn’t tighten his purse strings for this.” Noctis pointed at the billowing red cape picked up by some dramatic breeze in an overall static display, followed by the piercing blue eyes of the subject clad in armor on the thick fabric. “It’s like he’s staring straight into our souls. Dunno what it’s trying to stand for, but it’s laying the self-conceited part down pretty thick.”  
  
“Noct,” Ignis pursed his lips, fighting back a smile as he had to remind himself and the prince of where they were. “it’s impolite to question our host’s… taste in art.”  
  
“What taste?” Noctis remarked. “Besides, you’re going on about how he’s a horrible host.”  
  
“In my defense, I simply told the truth.”  
  
Noctis opened his mouth, but tell-tale sound of heavy footsteps echoed from the opposite end of the hall, they were gradually approaching their way.  
  
“Someone’s coming. Get behind the tapestry.”   
  
The prince took the advisor’s hand and pulled him to the narrow space between the stone wall and the swaying tapestry, the cloth was considerable in width and length, concealing from sight all but their feet. Noctis waited anxiously while clutching tighter to Ignis’ hand.   
  
“Did you hear the news?” One of the gruff, but croaky voices announced, a man’s. “Universal Saucer just opened up a new attraction.”  
  
The man’s companion, another man with an annoyed but soft-spoken voice replied, “That new Lil’ Malbuddy’s Funland, right? My kid’s been begging me to take her to it.”   
  
“You don’t look thrilled by it.” The first man observed, stopping right in front of the tapestry.   
  
“Call me old-fashioned, I don’t care. But we grew up with chocobos and moogles. They go ‘kweh’ and ‘kupo’. What does a malboro say for Six’s sake?”  
  
“Hmm… Now that you mention it, he’s a little on the silent side for a toon…”  
  
While the two men openly discussed mascots and their memorable charms, vocal or otherwise, Ignis raised a question in a whisper, “Wait, why must we hide? We can ask them to…”  
  
The thought never finished for Noctis’ longing gaze were at the brunet’s eyes and lips, dazzling and rendering Ignis speechless. The conversation about mascots just a few feet away from them held little interest to the prince and it grew alarmingly clear of what was more important as the two inched closer. As their lips met, Noctis didn’t care if it went on like this for a while. A touch of tongue and he drowned everything out and focused on where Ignis’ hands went, and how Ignis responded to the prince’s own techniques. Thankfully, the view behind the questionable art didn’t deter them from doing this nor did it allow anyone to see them.   
  
“Then what does a tonberry say?”  
  
“‘Shank’?”  
  
“You dolt. That’s the sound their knives make.”   
  
The men’s debate failed to reach a conclusion but their voices were moving further away from the tapestry.   
  
Noctis stepped out with absolute certainty that they were alone once more and Ignis followed suit.  
  
“That was… close.” Ignis commented with an elated sigh, buttoning his rakishly low shirt up.   
  
Noctis laughed, tucking the tails of his shirt back in his trousers, still reeling from where the advisor’s fingers caressed his lower back. He was so ecstatic and alive that he could take thank the pretentious self-portrait.   
  
The prince turned around to adjust the lopsided glasses frame on his stunned lover’s face, batting his eyes flirtatiously. “Well, not that close. Remember the treasure room?”  
  
-  
  
“So,” Prompto began, eyes glued to the screen as he popped a holiday sweet in his mouth. “How’s the whole royal duty thing going?”  
  
It had been forever since the two best friends spent time together, not since they met up to cram and study for finals. They’ve passed without ceremony. But due to mandatory protocol and tradition that the prince of Lucis was obligated to commit to, Noctis and Prompto haven’t had the time to have a proper send-off to the semester.   
  
“Slow and boring as it gets every year,” Noctis replied blandly, glad to be in the apartment and binge watching the Hallmark Chrystmas films Prompto had been dying to see at long last. “I don’t have any problem going to the banquets, they’re for charity and work. But feels like I’m just giving lip service to half the people who don’t like me.”  
  
“But Iggy’s with you like 24/7. That’s a pro, right?”  
  
Being with Ignis because his role as advisor required it was hardly any consolation. “Right. Working.” He brought his arms to the back of his head and leaned back. But Ignis, his boyfriend, would’ve accompanied him without a second thought. “We didn’t have any time to ourselves. It was all about showing face and shaking hands…”  
  
“You didn’t get any alone time together? I don’t buy that for once second.”  
  
“Well, I…” Noctis’ cheeks warmed at memory of Ignis’ earnest hands and mouth pressed against him. It was a few days since that tapestry incident and they haven’t found another one to hide behind since. He let out a shaky breath, pulling himself before the fantasy went further. “I’m just looking forward to our party.”  
  
“Riiiight…” Prompto sent some popcorn flying and the prince held up a pillow to fend them off. “Figured out what you’re getting Ignis for Friendsgiving-mas yet?”  
  
Prompto came up with the term combining the two holidays together while Gladiolus, caught by the contagious holiday cheer, had been preparing for the party and transforming the Amicitia residence into a winter wonderland. The Friendsgiving-mas party’s four days from now.   
  
Noctis wanted to smack himself. “Nothing yet.”  
  
“Why not get him a cookbook?”  
  
“Uh, wouldn’t that be like me implying that he should cook something from it?”   
  
Not to mention there’s a guarantee that Ignis would claim the recipes as his own, he did love seeing his name on everything. Gifts that came with initials or offered any chance for him to write on them can be this.  
  
“He loves cooking.”  
  
“I’m still not getting him that,” the prince said and that was final.   
  
“Good. Because that’ll be piggybacking on what I got him.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Nah. Don’t tell him but I got the complete set of Master Showdown on blu-Way.”  
  
“He’s… into that?”  
  
“Yeah, dude, he said he’s too busy to read past the first volume but now he can watch the anime whenever he wants.” The blond tucked his legs in and turned to the dark-haired man. “So whaddya get me?”  
  
“A joke book. Gladio thinks your current material suck.”  
  
“Not cool, you know how hard I’m trying to get him to crack a smile,” Prompto frowned. “All right, forget I asked.”  
  
The prince elbowed the pauper’s side playfully. “You’ll like the gift, promise.” The gift was an limited-edition art book from the King’s Knight franchise that had all the ultimate fans like Prompto drooling over for months.   
  
Prompto’s beryl eyes sparkled. “You mean that?”  
  
Noctis nodded and the two went back to the movie, already halfway of its narrative to an otherwise predictable occurrence of events that it didn’t take long for the prince to get caught up. Prompto, however, had a reaction for everything even for the things he called out on.   
  
-  
  
Noctis still didn’t know what to get Ignis for Chrystmas.   
  
To be fair, Noctis was never much of a gift giver until he started his two part-time jobs at the sushi joint and the second-hand records shop. There was something fulfilling in being able to purchase things with his own money than to rely on the Crown’s coin. After all, Noctis knew it when he commissioned a gold skull pendant for Ignis’ eighteenth birthday that he still wore to this day.  
  
But that was the last time Noctis nailed the right gift with Ignis. They’ve known each other since they were children and Ignis never ceased in being an enigma. They had seen plenty of celebrations and holidays together, this one would be the first they will spend as a couple. Thoughtful as it was and as it became tradition adopted in practice, lint-covered sticks of gum and lip balms were unacceptable gifts for Ignis.   
  
Noctis found a window of opportunity and took it, asking Ignis to come along with him for Chrystmas shopping. Under a cover story that Noctis still had people on his list to get gifts for, Ignis came along, happy to have a breather from their hectic schedules.   
  
Though the prince had to maintain his story somehow, he took Ignis to the mall, browsing through merchandise and wares while keeping a close eye on his boyfriend and praying he doesn’t catch on to the truth.  
  
“And you think Gladio needs a… lamp?” Ignis asked when Noctis studied a shelf.   
  
“Uh, yeah… This one, though!” Noctis pointed at a lava lamp. “It’ll make his room a little less boring, dontcha think?”  
  
“But what of the cassette tapes you used your employee discount for?”  
  
Maybe Noctis shouldn’t have disclosed what presents he got everyone with Ignis. An art book for Prompto, rare and hard to find cassette tapes for Gladiolus, specialty sewing scissors for Iris, a set of animal sticker tape pens for Luna, novelty ice cube molds for Dad, a tea sampler for Mom… The prince was taking a huge risk in bringing the advisor along. Thankfully, Ignis was great at keeping secrets or the whole gift exchange would’ve been a bust.  
  
What was he even thinking that a lamp would make a good present? But this was mission was growing exceedingly difficult as they window shopped. He hoped for a miracle, a slight change in Ignis’ expression at the displays be it clothes, apparel, electronics, and yes, even cooking supplies if it got to that point. Ignis raised an eyebrow when Noctis pulled him to a jeweler’s.  
  
“But it’s a little soon for that…” the advisor whispered to himself while caressing the pendant around his neck.   
  
Their shopping adventure came to a close and Noctis was ready to admit defeat. He carried several bags so it hadn’t been a complete waste of time, but he failed in the purpose of the trip.  
  
“Iggy, I…” Noctis stared at their joined hands before something on Ignis’ wrist, just below his suit jacket, glittered softly in the moonlight. He couldn’t believe he didn’t think of it before. “Uh, thanks for coming with me.”  
  
Ignis smiled, chuckling as he pressed his lips against the prince’s forehead. “But of course,” he said, his tone as warm as his breath. “As your boyfriend, there’s no limit to the things I’d do for you.” He took Noctis’ hand and held it between his own. “I’m relieved.”  
  
“What for?”   
  
“You seemed troubled the whole evening and I didn’t wish to pry…” Ignis sighed. “Not unless you wanted to talk about it. But is everything all right?”  
  
Noctis grinned despite the winter chill and Ignis’ worry as he slid his arms around his lover’s waist. “Feeling like I’m on the top of the world right now.”   
  
-  
  
It was night of Chrystmas Eve when Ignis surprised Noctis.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you’re coming over.” Noctis said, leaning against the door frame and grinning from ear to ear. They were to see each other tomorrow, but he had no complaints about sudden change of plans.  
  
“That’s the idea,” Ignis answered, his gloves in one hand as he touched the prince’s cheek and brushed his lips with his own.   
  
Ignis had planned to cook dinner and progressing through the video game Noctis insisted that he would enjoy, but the plan never went far from the thought. Unplanned moments were always better than planned ones. Noctis made sure of that, and happened to be rather persuasive of other things they could be doing instead.   
  
“Noct,” Ignis failed to sound convincing in his scolding and his hand jerked suddenly, splattering sauce on the counter. “I can’t cook while you’re doing that.”  
  
“Doing what?” Noctis asked, innocently. He hummed another victory scored in making Ignis lose his focus and counting. “Told you that we should order take out.” Plus, he had plenty of leftover snacks and treats from the marathon. Anything more complicated than that was automatically vetoed.   
  
They more or less stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room, fitting all the kisses and caresses that had not occurred in a month into these precious hours now. With food shoved away from their minds, Ignis’ knuckles were covered in the white sauce he had been using and Noctis lapped up savory richness of it down to the last digit.   
  
“Ignis,” Noctis used this moment to catch his breath and to lick his lips. “Think I can get you on the naughty list?” He challenged, feeling brazen with the feel of Ignis under him.   
  
“You can certainly try,” Ignis commented, undoing the drawstrings of Noctis’ sweatpants and teasingly stroking a patch of skin with his fingers.   
  
Noctis was drifting between states of rest and awake when he felt Ignis move. The routine was familiar, the advisor leaving when the prince was asleep or it had grown late and he needed to beat traffic. But for the times that Ignis stayed the night, there were clothes in the prince’s closet and a set of amenities reserved for that purpose. Noctis has joked that the apartment was Ignis’ second home in a way.  
  
“Stay the night,” Noctis mumbled, moving closer to Ignis’ side. He was prepared with a list of reasons why and though knowing that he would see him soon, he didn’t want him to leave.   
  
“I planned to,” Ignis said, brushing a few to kiss his cheek. “But perhaps I should stay in the guest room. I may not get any sleep at all tonight otherwise.” His eyes flickered to the perfect bite mark on his chest before turning to retrieve his socks and garters.   
  
“Liar,” Noctis stroked the taunt muscles of Ignis’ lower back, taking his finger and drawing a straight line up along the spine. The advisor froze for a moment and drew a sharp inhale. “What’re up to?”  
  
“If you must know,” Ignis ran a hand through his mussed hair. “I was going to get something to eat and clean up the mess we made in the kitchen. But you can go back to sleep.”  
  
The prince propped himself up on his elbow hearing that. “Nah, I’m wide awake. I’ll give you a hand.” Casting an eye over his shoulder to examine the time on the clock, “Isn’t it too late to eat? It’s almost midnight.”  
  
Ignis was silent, concentrating a little more than it should take a person to fasten garters and slip pants on. “Mhm. Let’s just say that being with you has worked up an appetite.”  
  
Noctis’ gaze followed Ignis. “Burns calories, too, I heard,” he added, smugly. “But what are you up to? Planning Chrystmas breakfast?” Ignis faced him. “Oh, so I was right.”  
  
“Dismiss the line of inquiry, dear heart,” Ignis batted the presumptions with a smile. “Her Majesty would be heartbroken if we arrived with full bellies.”  
  
“She won’t—” Noctis began before closing his mouth. “Crap. The family breakfast.”   
  
His mother’s feelings were far from delicate and hardly necessitated a need to protect them as she tended to hold grudges and never let people forget about them. Regis learned that the hard way last year. The Chrystmas breakfast was her own tradition she implemented. Regardless of how absorbing the festivities and demanding the royal duties were, each member was to put aside time and uphold responsibility to appear and convene at the table. Between her husband and son, Aulea was the glue that kept the family together. For the proposed breakfast, she did her best to recreate a warm and intimate setting for her family. Morning was the best time for this.  
  
Bemused by the prince’s astonished expression, Ignis pecked Noctis’ lips. “You needn’t fear, I couldn’t let you forget your mother’s yearly request. Fortunately, I’m on your side.”  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis hastily kicked off the sheets. “Can’t let Mom down.”  
  
“You’re not going back to sleep?”  
  
“Not yet. I need to make sure I’m taking the right gifts over.”  
  
-  
  
Noctis didn’t remember dozing off, but sure enough, he woke up to Ignis gently shaking his shoulder. It was Chrystmas Day, morning, to be exact.   
  
The advisor’s voice was husky and dripped like syrup to the prince’s ear. “Good morning.” There was a sweet, sensual fragrance of spices paired with hints of vanilla about him. It took only moments for Noctis to register it was from an aftershave Ignis used.   
  
“You smell… crazy amazing,” the prince babbled, unable to help himself. He wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning.  
  
The bridge of the advisor’s nose dotingly brushed the prince’s cheekbone. “You know I adore your candidness first thing in the morning.”   
  
Ignis had just showered and to Noctis’ dismay, he was almost dressed. Semiformal attire with a silk black long-sleeved shirt fully buttoned to his clavicle and the same color scheme went for his trousers and seadevil winklepickers. It was a normal look, the state of dress honored the royal family colors and that of the Crownsguard, save for the clashing yet ridiculous Chrystmas vest with a cactuar wearing a sequined Santa cap blatantly emblazoned on the front.   
  
Noctis blinked before snorting a laugh. “I’m blinded by that sweater. Burn it.”   
  
Ignis folded his arms, his smile between the lines of being innocently coy and threatening pay back on that comment. “We’ll have matching outfits before we walk out the door.”  
  
“Hah, no way.”  
  
“As much as I’d enjoy crushing that obstinate delusion you’ve created for yourself—I know I’ll relish it soon enough,” Ignis muttered the dark promise under his breath and Noctis stuck his tongue out at him. “Have you seen my cufflinks?” He touched his wrist, perturbed. “On second thought, I shouldn’t be asking you this. We’ll head over to the palace when you’re ready.”  
  
“Hey, hey,” Noctis took Ignis’ wrists and calmly steered his boyfriend’s attention to him. “You left them on the counter, so I put them in my room for safe keeping.” As important as the grand Lucis Caelum breakfast was, even if the cufflinks were missing, he would search the entire apartment from top to bottom to find them. His mother would understand.  
  
Ignis let out a sigh of relief, looking at the door leading to the bedroom. “Well, it was a good idea to ask after all. Where did you put them?”  
  
“Relax. I’ll get them. We got time, right?”  
  
At that, Noctis retreated to his bedroom and opened the drawer belonging to the nightstand. The gold cufflinks were in a plastic bag next to a fine wooden case. The prince knew that Ignis would never rummage through here, only places within reach and wherever he didn’t do a good job in tidying up. But never the nightstand. They fit into the plan nicely ever since Noctis noticed them the other night and everything clicked in place. He planned to give them to him during the Friendsgiving-mas Exchange, but…  
  
The best laid plans were the unexpected ones. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face.  
  
“Got them,” Noctis grinned upon returning the bag to Ignis. “You know… Could be just me but they kinda lost their luster, huh?”  
  
Ignis studied them for a closer examination. “Gods, I can’t wear these. Their Majesties would take notice.”  
  
Noctis resisted the urge to laugh. His parents wouldn’t care, they’re fond of Ignis, but he knew how carefully meticulous the advisor was of his appearance.   
  
“So,” the prince presented the box that he concealed behind his back and held it out to the advisor. “How about trying these on? They’re stylish, smart, sexy…”  
  
Inside were a dual pair of silver dagger cufflinks with amethyst stones embedded in the hilt. The spectacular violet hues added personality to a simple design.   
  
Ignis was at a loss for words when his viridian eyes fell back to Noctis.   
  
“And would look great on you,” the prince finished before beaming at him. “Merry Chrystmas, Ignis.”  
  
“For me? Truly?”  
  
“What? You didn’t think I’d get you something?” Noctis took out a card he had folded. “I, uh, wrote you a card to go along with it. I know you like that kind of thing so I did it.” He cleared his throat before reading, “‘Hey Iggy, what do you think? Do you like them? They’re pretty badass, right? I hope you’ll think of me when you wear these cufflinks. Signing documents, attending receptions, or even waving at me before you leave, you’ll do it in style. I’m pretty sure of that.’”  
  
Heat blossomed from Noctis’ neck to his face when he realized that some things were not to be read aloud.   
  
“I’ll cherish them,” Ignis said, finally, his gaze warm and fond. “Always.”  
  
“Really?” Noctis felt weak in the knees.   
  
“Help me put them on?” Ignis proposed, handing the box back and holding out his wrist.  
  
“Y-yeah, no problem,” the prince stammered. The cufflinks went in easily and folded to lock in firmly. “How do they feel?”  
  
Ignis turned one wrist over and repeated the same with the other. “Sharp and dapper,” he replied, opting for a pose with his index finger and thumb out under his chin, ceremoniously intimating a hero from a beloved series.  
  
Noctis burst out laughing. “Oh man, that’s… No, Iggy!”  
  
“No?” Ignis was confused.  
  
“That… That I’d expect from Prompto!”  
  
“Are you insinuating that Prompto and I are uncool?”  
  
Noctis failed to maintain his composure. “I didn’t say all that.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
-  
  
“About time you two showed up!” Gladiolus greeted the couple by the door. “Help yourself to the food and,” the Shield’s amber eyes glinted sardonically. “Nice sweater, Princess.”  
  
Noctis groaned. It’s been an hour since he wore the ugly Chrystmas sweater and it eluded him still in trying to shut off the battery to the lights. “Iggy forced me in this…”  
  
“Can’t have him carry the holiday spirit for the both of you.” The Shield wasn’t even subtle in his thumbs up gesture to Ignis before returning to Iris by the tree.  
  
Prompto was the second guest to greet the two.  
  
“So,” Prompto carried several of boxes under his arms. “This one’s for Gladio, one for me, one for Iris… So, where’s your presents, guys?”  
  
“Noct and I had our exchange early,” Ignis answered before revealing the dagger cufflinks. “Our apologies for breaking tradition.” Though he hardly sounded apologetic about it. “But rest assured, we haven’t touched any of the gifts we got you.”  
  
“While the rest of us gotta wait until after the party games,” the blond rolled his eyes. “So, what did Iggy get you, Noct?”  
  
“A tackle box. He built it himself. Guess we both surprised each other this year.” 

“It was the sentiment that counted most of all,” Ignis added.


End file.
